Trouble Noonars
by ockta1810
Summary: Kim Jong Dae dan Byun Baek Hyun yang Jatuh cinta pada 2 preman wanita yang sering mem-bully mereka. Mereka harus bersaing dengan guru mereka Tan HanGeng dan Choi Siwon untuk merebut hati 2 Yeoja tersebut. Mampukah mereka? siapakan yang dipilih oleh Yeoja tersebut? Super Junior. EXO. Fanfiction. (Baekhyun, Chen, Siwon, Hangeng) Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Trouble Noonars**

**Author: Vy and MiiWon Lee**

**Rate: T to M (tidak untuk part ini :p )**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Action, Hurt/Comfort**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Casts:**

**Umi Latifah as Ahn Sung Mi**

**Ocktafiany as Fia **

**Byun Baek Hyun**

**Choi SiWon**

**Kim Jong Dae**

**Tan HanGeng**

**Other Casts: **

**Wu YiFan aka Kris Wu**

**Lee Taemin**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Jang HyunSeung**

**Kim HyuNa**

**Kim KiBum**

**Kim MinSeok**

**Kim YoungWoon aka KangIn**

**Note: Ide yang muncul setelah perkenalan tiba-tiba antara Ockta si Pona dengan Tante Umi. FF colaborate antara Ockta dan Umi.**

**Warning: typo (s), OOC banget, bahasa tak dimengerti, cerita gag nyambung, dll**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua, manajemen, dan fansnya. HanGeng, Siwon, Baek Hyun, Jong Dae milik Pona dan tantenya xDD**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Hey hey hey! Mau kemana Kau?!" Bentak seorang siswa berbadan kekar sambil mencegat siswa lainnya.

"Kau pikir, kau bisa kabur dari kami hah?" Kali ini siswa tinggi berambut pirang yang angkat bicara.

"Maa...maafkan aku s_unbae_. Aku tak sengaja. Bii...bi...bisakah aku lewat sekarang _sunbae_? Aakk...aku... Ha..harus mengerjakan tugas." Ucap siswa yang dicegat itu takut-takut.

"Setelah kau menabrak kami dan membuat barang kami terjatuh? Oohh, no no no!." Ucap _namja_ tinggi tadi pada siswa tersebut.

"Sekarang, bereskan barang Kris yang tercecer. Lalu bawakan tas kami semua ke kelas kami masing-masing." Kali ini _namja_ yang tak terlalu tinggi bersurai _dark brown_ yang memerintah siswa tersebut.

"Ba..baik _sunbae_." Ucap siswa tersebut tergagap. Inilah resiko yang ia terima, karena telah tak sengaja mencari masalah dengan siswa-siswa paling ditakuti di sekolahnya ini.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kali ini _yeoja_ dengan tubuh seksi memanggil siswa tersebut.

"Ada apalagi Hyuna _noona_? Biarkan dia segera mengantarkan tas kita." Kris, si _namja_ blasteran berambut _blonde_ itu mengajukan protes pada _yeoja_ yang bernama Hyuna tersebut.

"Kalau hanya mengantarkan tas saja, itu tidak seru. Kau harus mengantarkan tas kami ke kelas kami masing-masing, meletakkannya dengan baik di meja kami masing-masing. Lalu, kembali kesini dengan membawa 10 minuman kaleng. Dalam waktu 2 menit. SEKARANG!" Perintah Hyuna, _yeoja_ seksi itu seenaknya. Sang siswa yang takut hukumannya ditambah pun, langsung berlari terbirit-birit seperti pinguin yang sedang marathon.

"Hey Kau! Sudah beres belum mobilku?" Kali ini lelaki kekar, yang sering dipanggil dengan nama KangIn itu meneriaki seorang siswa yang sedang ia 'hukum'.

Ia menghukum siswa itu, dengan menyuruhnya membersihkan mobilnya yang berjenis Ferarri Enzo dengan selembar tissu. Hanya selembar tissu untuk membersihkan mobilnya.

Seperti inilah kehidupan di Hanlim High School. Dibalik bangunannya yang terlihat megah, siswa-siswi rupawan dan berprestasi, juga siswa siswi yang menggunakan kendaraan mewah, masih saja sering terjadi hal seperti _bullying_ di lingkungan sekolah ini. Bahkan hampir semua siswa-siswi di sekolah ini menjadi korban _bullying_ yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok siswa.

Seperti sekarang ini, Hyunseung sang ketua **'Trouble Genk Senior'** sedang duduk melihat anak buahnya sedang 'bekerja'. Hyuna, anggota senior wanita, sekaligus kekasih Hyunseung, yang sedang meminta jatah bekal pada seorang siswi yaitu 1000 butir nasi, dengan jumlah yang pas, tak boleh kurang ataupun lebih. KangIn yang sedang mengawasi seorang siswa yang membersihkan mobilnya dengan selembar tissu. Dan Kris yang sedang menunggu siswa pengantar tas tadi kembali. Siswa tersebut ingin melawan, namun jika melawan, mereka jelas akan kalah dan akan mendapat perlakuan yang lebih kejam dari ini.

"Hey Kris! Mana anggotamu?" Tanya HyunSeung pada Kris, si ketua **'Trouble Genk Junior'**.

"Taemin dan Sung Mi sudah hampir sampai. Tao dan Fia, kau pasti tahu kebiasaan mereka hyung." Jawab Kris seadanya.

"Aahh, mereka berdua persis seperti KiBum dan MinSeok." Jawab KangIn. Yang lain hanya tertawa jika mengingat kebiasaan anggota mereka.

'Brrrrrmmmmmmm'

Nampak sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna _light grey_berjenis _'Aston Martin One'_ memasuki gerbang sekolah tersebut. Nampak seorang _namja_ tampan berkulit putih yang sedang berjalan dengan angkuhnya. Tak jauh dibelakangnya, nampak pula seorang _yeoja_ cantik bertubuh tinggi seperti model. Siapa pun yang melihat mereka, pasti akan terpesona. Namun pengecualian untuk sekolah ini. Melihat mereka, sama halnya melihat jin tak diundang yang dapat mengganggu ketenangan mereka.

"Hey Kris! _Where's_ Fia?" Tanya _yeoja_ yang baru saja datang itu. Kris pun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau seperti tidak kenal sahabatmu itu saja Sung Mi." Jawab Taemin, _namja_ yang baru datang bersamanya, sambil mengambil kaleng minuman dari tangan siswa yang baru saja dikerjai oleh teman-temannya.

'Brrrrrrrrrrmmm'

'Brrrrrrrrrrrmmmm'

Nampak mobil _sport 'Buggatti Veyron'_ hitam dengan corak merah serta _'Lamborghini Reventon' dark grey_ memasuki lapangan parkir Hanlim High School.

'Brrrrrrrmmmmm'

_'Lykan Hypersport'_ putih serta motor _sport Ducati_ menyusul memasuki lapangan parkir. Nampak seorang _yeoja_ yang tak terlalu tinggi turun dari 'Lamborghini _Reventon'-_nya dengan membawa tongkat _base ball_. Dengan _blazer_ yang hanya disampirkan di bahunya serta luka lebam di pipinya, sungguh tak cocok dengan wajah aslinya yang terliaht imut itu. Tiga _namja_ lainya juga turun dari mobilnya serta motor _sport_-nya masing-masing, menuju ke tempat teman-teman mereka berada.

"Kali ini siapa lagi yang jadi korban kalian?" Tanya HyunSeung, sang ketua.

"Siswa SungJae High School. Kalian tahu? Fia hampir saja membuat salah satu dari mereka sekarat." Ucap namja imut dengan pipi _chubby_ itu.

"_Mwo_?! Apa bedanya denganmu Minseok _oppa_?! Kau bahkan lebih parah dariku! Sudah sekarat, masih terus kau hajar." Ucap Fia tak terima.

"Kalian berdua sama saja! Wajah kalian benar-benar menipu." Ucap _namja_ bermata panda, yang dikenal dengan nama Tao itu.

"Hey Kibum! Kau tak apa?" Tanya Hyuna khawatir pada _namja_ tampan yang baru saja datang.

"Aku tak apa, hanya sedikit lelah. Heyy Kau! Cepat pijat bahuku! Dan Kau! Bawa tasku dan tas mereka bertiga ke dalam kelas. Cepat!." Suruh Kibum pada siswa yang baru saja datang menyerahkan minuman kaleng mereka serta siswa yang baru selesai membersihkan mobil KangIn.

"Hey Sung Mi! Hyuna _eonnie_!" Sapa Fia pada dua _yeoja_ anggota _trouble geng_ itu.

"Ck! Tak bisakah sehari saya aku tak melihat lebam di wajahmu?" Ucap Sung Mi Heran, pada Fia. Pasalnya, hampir setiap hari ia melihat wajah kawan se-Genk-nya ini dihiasi dengan lebam.

"Kau seperti tak tahu aku saja Mi-_ah_." Jawab Fia cuek.

"Dasar! Kalian berempat itu seperti penjahat sadis saja." Ucap Hyuna sambil memandang ke empat orang yang baru datang itu.

"Tapi mereka membuatku bangga _baby_." Ujar HyunSeung pada Hyuna.

"Kau benar _chagi_." Balas Hyuna. Sedang Fia hanya nyengir saja mendengar pujian ketuanya tersebut.

Itulah mereka. Para siswa-siswi yang paling ditakuti di Hanlim High School ini. Kelakuan mereka yang _bossy_, hobi melakukan _bullying_, hobi tawuran, dan kekerasan yang lain.

Guru mereka tak tahu?

Guru mereka tahu. Bahkan sangat tahu. Tapi tak ada yang berani menghukum mereka.

Tapi dibalik perangai mereka yang kasar dan keras, mereka merupakan siswa-siswi yang sangat berprestasi.

Seperti para siswa kelas 12, anggota Genk senior. HyunSeung dan Hyuna, sepasang kekasih yang berprestasi dibidang _Dance_ dan menyanyi. Serta Hyuna yang sangat mahir dalam melakukan _Rapp_.

KiBum, si tampan pemilik _'Killer smile'_ dan pemilik hobi tawuran ini mahir di bidang matematika serta balap motor. Berbagai perlombaan matematika serta balap motor sudah sering dia menangkan.

MinSeok, _namja_ yang punya tubuh mungil diantara semua anggota namja lainnya ini, dia mahir dalam bidang yang sama dengan Hyuna, _Dance _dan_ Rapp_. Dia juga kapten tim sepak bola putra di sekolahnya.

Dan KangIn, _namja_ paling kekar ini adalah atlet tinju profesional. Berbagai perlombaan juga telah ia menangkan.

Tak beda jauh dengan para seniornya. Para Junior mereka pun tak kalah berprestasi.

Kris, ketua Genk junior ini misalnya. _Namja_ blasteran Cina-Kanada ini adalah ketua tim basket putra di Hanlim High School. Dia juga berprestasi dibidang _modelling_. Tapi dibalik wajah rupawan dan badan atletisnya, ia adalah siswa yang suka mem-_bully _dan memalak siswa lainnya.

Tao, siswa asli Cina yang juga atlet wushu. Wajahnya yang menyeramkan sesuai dengan kelakuannya. Dia adalah siswa yang paling ditakuti setelah Kibum.

Taemin, _namja_ berwajah manis yang ahli di bidang _Dance_. Dia juga atlet renang yang sering mendapat medali emas disetiap perlombaannya. Jangan tertipu wajahnya yang manis dan _innocent_, karena dibalik itu semua, Taemin adalah anggota yang tak segan-segan menghabisi korbannya saat mereka berkelahi.

Fia, ia bukan berasal dari Korea. Dia adalah _yeoja_ asli Indonesia yang tinggal dan besar di Korea. Posturnya yang kecil namun seksi setipe Hyuna dan wajahnya yang manis membuat korban-korbannya meremehkannya. Ia adalah siswi yang paling ditakuti oleh siswa-siswi lainnya. Tapi dibalik kekejaman sifatnya itu, Fia adalah siswi paling berprestasi di sekolahnya. Ia adalah kapten tim basket putri merangkap _playmaker_ dan kapten tim sepak bola putri di sekolahnya, selalu menjadi _top score_ dan _the best player_ disetiap perlombaan. Ia juga sering memenangkan perlombaan panjat tebing. Ia hobi _dancing_, tapi dia tak pernah mengikuti perlombaan _dance_.

Terakhir adalah Ahn Sung Mi, _yeoja_ blasteran Korea-Indonesia. Termasuk yeoja tercantik dan terelegan di sekolah megah itu. Tinggi dan cantik bak model profesional. Ahli Karate, ia merupakan pemegang sabuk hitam karate. Ia juga ahli di bidang _ballet dance_. Dari luar, wajahnya terlihat lembut namun itu semua hanyalah tampilannya. Karena sifatnya ternyata tak jauh berbeda dengan dua anggota _yeoja_ lain.

Itulah mereka. 10 anggota yang tergabung dalam 'Trouble Genk' di sekolahnya. Siswa-siswi berprestasi namun paling ditakuti, tidak hanya disekolahnya, namun juga di kota ini, tentu saja karena ulah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Senin, Rabu latihan basket. Selasa, Kamis latihan sepak bola. Rabu malam, Kamis malam, dan Jum'at latihan _dance_." Ucap namja bermata sipit ber-_eyeliner_ itu sambil membaca kertas yang ada digenggamannya ini.

"Kau serius ingin mendekatinya Dae? Dia kan _yeoja_ yang menyeramkan, hobi tawuran dan sering menyiksamu?" Tanyanya pada Jong Dae, temannya.

"Aku serius Hyun. Justru karna hobinya yang suka berkelahi itu, aku makin penasaran dengannya." Jawab Jong Dae pada Baek Hyun.

"Kau benar-benar? Aahhhh... Aku tak menyangka seorang Kim Jong Dae jatuh cinta pada _yeoja_ preman seperti Fia _noona_." Ucap Baek Hyun frustasi. Setahu Baek Hyun, Fia adalah seniornya yang paling sering menyiksa mereka berdua. Bersama dengan Sung Mi, ia seringkali menyuruh mereka melakukan ini-itu tanpa peduli yang disuruh lelah atau tidak. Dan sekarang, ia tak menyangka kalau teman dekatnya ini menyukai _yeoja_ yang ia sebut _'yeoja preman_' itu.

"Apa bedanya denganmu tuan Byun? Bukankah kau juga tertarik dengan Sung Mi _noona_? Hmm?" Ucap Jong Dae sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Eehh? Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Baek Hyun tak terima.

"Sudahlah Hyun. Kau pikir aku tak tahu mengapa kau diam saja saat Sung Mi _noona_ mengerjaimu, menyuruhmu ini itu? Terus, kau diam-diam melihatnya sedang latihan _dance_ kan? Saat dia latihan balet kau juga diam-diam memfotonya. Aahh! Dan bahkan saat dia menang duel perkelahian melawan siswa Hyundae high school, kau yang paling bersemangat. Ada yang mau kau bantah tuan Byun Baek Hyun?" Ucapan Jong Dae yang panjang lebar itu membuat wajah Baek Hyun merah seketika.

"Aahh! Sudahlah! Tak usah membahas Sung Mi _noona_." Ucap Baek Hyun yang malu karena ternyata sahabatnya sudah mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya. Jong Dae hanya tertawa saja menanggapi temannya yang wajahnya terlihat merah seperti kolor superman itu.

"Oiya, ngomong-ngomong tentang Fia _noona_, kau harus bersiap-siap untuk bersaing dengan seseorang." Ucap Baek Hyun.

"Eehh? Siapa?"

"Guru kita. Mr. Tan Hangeng. Yang kudengar dari gosip yang beredar, Mr. Hangeng sudah lama menyukai Fia _noona_. Tapi, memang dasar Fia _noona_ saja yang terlalu cuek. Jadi dia tak peduli."

"Fiiuuhh. Syukurlah."

"Kau jangan percaya diri dulu Dae. Kau bayangkan saja, Mr. Tan yang sekeren itu tak dipedulikan oleh Fia _noona_. Apalagi kau!." Ucap Baek Hyun mengejek kawannya.

"Sembarangan! Aku yakin, Fia noona akan membalas perasaanku. Sudah! Jangan kau pedulikan aku. Kau urus saja Sung Mi _noona_-mu itu. Atau Sung Mi _noona_ akan segera direbut oleh Taemin _sunbae_." Ucap Jong Dae membalas ejekan Baek Hyun yang sukses membuat Baek Hyun bungkam seketika.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Kita mulai pelajarannya." Dan kedatangan guru tersebut, menyudahi percakapan antara Baek Hyun dan Jong Dae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Teeeetttt Teeeettt'

"Baik anak anak, pelajaran kita sampai disini. Jika ada yang ingin bertanya, silahkan temui saya di ruang guru." Ucap guru laki-laki tersebut mengakhiri pelajarannya. Untuk ukuran seorang guru, guru ini bisa dibilang cukup tampan. Tinggi, berbadan atletis, dengan style rambut yang membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona. Jangan lupakan lekuk wajahnya yang terlihat sempurna dimata para wanita.

"Fia, bisakah kau ikut denganku sekarang?" Guru tersebut memanggil salah satu siswinya.

"Untuk apa _saem_? Sekarang sudah bel istirahat. Aku malas!" Jawab Fia dengan angkuhnya. Kakinya ia selonjorkan, kepalanya ia sandarkan ke sandaran kursi, dan wajahnya ia tutup dengan _blazer-_nya. Sungguh tak sopan memang. Tapi itulah Fia.

"Hanya sebentar." Ucap gurunya sedikit memaksa.

"Aaiiisshh. Kau sungguh merepotkan Hangeng _saem_! Sung Mi, suruh dua diva itu membawa makanan. Aku lapar." Ucap Fia sambil melempar _blazer-_nya dan berdiri dari posisinya, membuat guru tampan tersebut tersenyum memandangnya.

Ia pun kemudian mengikuti Hangeng, gurunya dengan langkah malas.

"Hangeng _saem_ sungguh pantang menyerah." Celetuk Taemin tiba-tiba. Ia langsung mengambil duduk di meja Sung Mi.

"He'emhh. Aku heran, jelas-jelas Fia mengacuhkannya. Tapi tetap saja dia tak mundur." Kali ini Tao yang angkat bicara. Sedangkan Sung Mi, malah asik mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

"Sudahlah. Itu urusan mereka. Lagipula, Hangeng _saem_ pria yang baik. Ia adalah tipe pria yang mudah ditindas, persis seperti tipe idaman Fia kan?" Ucap Sung Mi enteng.

**To : Byun Eyeliner**

**Message :** _Bawa 5 porsi makanan ke kelasku! Aku tunggu 5 menit, SEKARANG!_

**Send**

"Aku lapar. Asistenmu mana?" Ucap Kris yang sekarang sedang duduk berselonjor dengan kaki di atas meja.

"Tenang! Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan. 5 menit lagi dia datang." Ucap Sung Mi.

"Kau itu apa tak kasihan dengan duo diva itu heh? Setiap hari kau siksa." Ucap Taemin yang memeluk pundak Sung Mi dari samping.

Jika dilihat, memang mereka nampak seperti orang berpacaran, tapi tidak. Seperti itulah memang kedekatan mereka. Hanya Kris yang tak pernah bersikap mesra pada anggota _yeoja_-nya. Karena ia satu-satunya anggota **'Trouble Genk Junior'** yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Choi Seulra namanya.

"Yang penting kita untung, Taem. Lagipula, kau bahkan lebih kejam daripada aku." Ucap Sung Mi. Yang lain hanya tertawa kecil melihat perdebatan mereka. Mereka pun menunggu makanan mereka sambil bercerita dan merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

_Sementara itu…_

.

.

Di ruang kesehatan nampak sepasang guru dan siswi, sang guru yang sibuk mencari obat-obatan, sedangkan siswinya hanya duduk menyandarkan bahunya sambil sesekali menguap.

"Jika _saem_ membawaku kesini hanya untuk melihat _saem_ membereskan lemari obat-obatan, lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas dan tidur." Ucap Fia pada Hangeng, gurunya yang sedang membongkar isi lemari obat-obatan.

"Aahh! Ketemu!." Ucap Hangeng setelah menemukan plester yang ia cari.

"Mana lukamu?" Tanya Hangeng. Ia berlutut di depan Fia yang sedang duduk di kursi. Dengan telaten ia mengoleskan obat antiseptik di atas luka lebam Fia.

"Jika tak segera diobati, maka luka diwajahmu ini akan menjadi infeksi Fia." Ucapnya sambil terus mengoleskan obatnya ke wajah Fia.

"Aiisshh. Jangan sok tahu kau _saem_ jelek! Aku sudah sering mendapat luka begini. Tanpa diobati pun bisa sembuh sendiri." Ucap Fia ketus. Sesekali ia meringis saat Hangeng tak sengaja menekan lukanya.

"Tapi luka lebammu kali ini lebih parah daripada biasanya Fia." Ucap Hangeng lagi.

Dengan sabar dan telaten Hangeng mengobati luka siswinya itu. Sesekali, ia mendengar Fia meringis, merasakan perih saat lukanya terkena cairan obat antiseptik itu.

"Nah! Selesai." Ucap Hangeng setelah ia memasang plester diwajah Fia.

"Ya ya ya. Sudah kan? Aku pergi!" Ucap Fia. Ia pun langsung beranjak pergi tanpa berterima kasih pada Hangeng yang sudah mengobati lukanya.

Hangeng yang melihat kelakuan Fia yang tidak sopan itu hanya tersenyum memandang kepergian Fia dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heh Kau! Byun Baek! Cepat bersihkan mobil Sung Mi dengan alat ini!" Ucap Taemin pada Baek Hyun sambil menyerahkan sikat gigi yang entah ia dapat darimana.

"_MWO_?! Dengan sikat gigi?! Aku tak mau! Kapan selesainya jika membersihkan mobil dengan itu? Lagipula, kenapa Taemin _sunbae_ yang menghukumku? Padahal yang tadi memberiku perintah kan Sung Mi _noona_!" Protes Baek Hyun tak terima.

"Hey Byun _EyeLiner_! Perintah mereka berarti perintahku juga! Kalau kau membantah, maka hukumanmu akan ku tambah. Mau kau?!" Bentak Sung Mi pada Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun yang sejak tadi menyeruakan protesnya, bungkam seketika setelah Sung Mi yang bersuara.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?! Cepat kerjakan!" Kali ini Tao dengan wajah yang menyeramkan ia menyuruh Baek Hyun untuk segera melakukan tugas yang diberikan Sung Mi.

Disinilah Byun Baek Hyun berada. Di lapangan parkir menjalankan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Sung Mi _and the Genk_. Saat istirahat tadi, Baek Hyun terlambat 2 menit dari waktu yang diberikan Sung Mi. Dan akibatnya, ia harus rela dihukum membersihkan mobil _Aston Martin One _milik Sung Mi dengan sikat gigi yang diberikan oleh Taemin.

Baek Hyun sudah biasa menghadapi siksaan yang diberikan oleh para anggota 'Trouble Genk' ini. Namun, selama yang menghukumnya itu adalah Sung Mi, maka ia tak akan protes.

"Heh bebek ungu! Cepatlah! Lama sekali kau!" Tak jauh dari tempat Baek Hyun membersihkan mobil, nampak kawan Baek Hyun, Jong Dae, merasakan nasib yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Baek Hyun.

Jong Dae nampak sedang membersihkan jok mobil _Lamborghini Reventon_ milik Fia. Jong Dae tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tapi, yaa, nasibnya saja yang kurang beruntung karena nampaknya Fia sangat suka menyiksanya.

'Tin Tin'

"Mi-_ah_! Lihat, siapa yang datang!" Ucap Fia pada Sung Mi yang sedang mengawasi kerja Baek Hyun. Sung Mi melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Fia.

Di depan gerbang, nampak seorang _namja_ dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang sangat tampan, sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Untuk apa dia kesini?" Tanya Sung Mi pada Fia.

"Molla. Kau temui saja dia." Jawab Fia. Sung Mi pun berjalan menuju ke gerbang depan sekolah, menemui kawannya itu.

"Annyeong Sung Mi." Sapa _namja_ tersebut ramah.

"Untuk apa _oppa_ kemari? Bukankah hari ini bukan jadwal belajar kita?" Tanya Sung Mi pada _namja_ dihadapannya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Tunggu mobilku selesai dibersihkan, baru aku datang menemuimu. Sebutkan dimana tempatnya." Ucap Sung Mi ketus.

"Kau ikut saja denganku. Kulihat mobilmu masih lama dibersihkan. Ayo?" Ajak _namja_ tampan tadi.

"Haahh. Baik, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Sung Mi. Ia pun pergi menemui teman-temannya untuk berpamitan.

"Taemin! Kau bawa dulu mobilku. Dan awasi terus dia. Aku pergi dulu." Pesan Sung Mi sebelum pergi.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam kita berkumpul dulu di rumah Kyuhyun _hyung_. Lalu bersama-sama kita berangkat menuju tempat yang dimaksud anak-anak Hyundae." Ucap Kris sebelum Sung Mi pergi. Sung Mi hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai jawaban. Ia pun pergi dengan _namja_ tampan yang menjemputnya tadi.

"Hey Fi! Memang hubungan mereka itu apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Tao pada Fia.

"Molla! Memangnya aku peduli." Ucap Fia cuek sambil memakan makanan yang tadi ia rampas dari siswa lain.

"Kau salah orang Tao, jika kau ingin menanyakan hal tersebut. Di otak Fia kan hanya ada wajah Tan Hangeng seorang." Ejek Taemin.

"Bicara apa kau?! Apa kau gila hah?" Ucap Fia tak terima.

"Sudahlah. Akui saja. Memangnya kau tak sadar jika selama ini Hangeng _saem_ itu memperhatikanmu?" Tanya Taemin, masih dengan nada mengejek.

"Molla. Memangnya aku peduli. Week." Ucap Fia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tapi aku benar penasaran dengan Sung Mi. Sepertinya mereka berdua sedang berpacaran."

"TIDAAAKK MUNGKIN!" Teriak Baek Hyun mengagetkan Tao, Fia, Taemin, dan Kris.

'Plettaakk'

'Plettakkk'

'Plettakkk'

'Plettakkk'

"Weeehh! Kau menguping pembicaraan kami haah?!" Ucap Fia. Sedangkan Baek Hyun hanya nyengir sambil mengusap kepalanya setelah mendapat 4 jitakan dari Fia and the Genk.

"Oohhh.. Jangan-jangan kau menyukai Sung Mi _eoh_?" Goda Fia.

Baek Hyun hanya menggeleng dengan wajah yang semerah badan Elmo.

"Aahh. Terserah! Bebek ungu! Sudah selesai belum mobilku?"

"Sudah _noona_." Jawab Jong Dae sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Bagus bagus." Ucap Fia sambil menepuk bahu Jong Dae.

'_Manis…_' Batin Jong Dae sambil tersenyum memandang Fia.

"Hey Kau tuan _eyeliner_! Hentikan itu. Sekarang kalian pulanglah. Jangan lupa besok bawakan kami sushi untuk sarapan! Sebagai pengganti hukumanmu yang sekarang. Ayo kita pergi! HyunSeung _hyung_ dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu." Perintah Kris pada semua anak buahnya. Mereka pun masuk ke mobil mereka masing-masing dan meninggalkan sekolah mereka.

"Haaahhh.. badanku pegal. Keterlaluan Taemin _sunbae_. menyuruhku membersihkan mobil menggunakan sikat gigi. Apa apaan coba?!" Cerocos Baek Hyun yang tak terima akan hukumannya.

"Itu sih, nasibmu saja yang sial. Hahahaha." Ejek Jong Dae.

"Tapi aku tadi sungguh merasa terhibur, saat kau ketahuan cemburu dan langsung mendapat 4 jitakan sayang sekaligus. Wuahahaha." Ejek Jong Dae lagi sambil tertawa lebar.

"Sudahlah. Jangan mengejekku terus. Sekarang kita pulang. Kau mau menjalankan misimu itu kan?"

"Yaapp. Fia _noona_, Jong Dae tampan datang."

"Haiisshh.. Percaya diri sekali kau." Dengus Baek Hyun sebal melihat tingkat kepercayaan diri Jong Dae yang _over limit_.

Mereka pun memasuki mobil Audi hitam milik Jong Dae, lalu pulang bersama meninggalkan sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tunggu kelanjutannya di part 2 xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo.. Author Absurd membawa fic Absurd terbaru.. ini Fic hasil ide gila antara saya dan Umi Latifah. percaya ato tidak, ni ide gila muncul setelah perkenalan di hari pertama saya si pona dengan tante saya tersayang. mmuuaaahh :***

**.**

**.**

**ni FF di publish juga di akun FB tante saya.. yang mau kenalan sama tante saya si Ratu Hati Choi Siwon dan ChaNuna si BaekHyun dan Jong Dae, ini link FB nya siwontaemin718 ..**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan Lupa Review..**

**Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan**

**Terima Kasih bagi yang mau membaca baik dengan Review ataupun Tanpa Review..**

**.**

**.**

**Wassalam :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Trouble Noonars *2***

**Author: Vy and MiiWon Lee**

**Rate: T dulu**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Action, Hurt/Comfort**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Casts: Umi Latifah as Ahn Sung Mi, Ocktafiany as Fia, Byun Baek Hyun, Choi SiWon, Kim Jong Dae, Tan HanGeng**

**Other Casts: Wu YiFan aka Kris Wu, Lee Taemin, Huang Zi Tao, Jang HyunSeung, Kim HyuNa, Kim KiBum, Kim MinSeok, Kim YoungWoon aka KangIn, Cho KyuHyun**

**Note: Ide yang muncul setelah perkenalan tiba-tiba antara Ockta si Pona dengan Tante Umi. FF colaborate antara Ockta dan Umi.**

**Warning: typo (s), OOC banget, bahasa tak dimengerti, cerita gag nyambung, dll**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua, manajemen, dan fansnya. HanGeng, Siwon, Baek Hyun, Jong Dae milik Pona dan tantenya xDD**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"_Oppa_! Apa yang sedang kau cari sebenarnya? Aku bosan!" Ucap seorang gadis manis pada pemuda tampan yang sedang asyik memilih-milih buku di salah satu rak toko buku.

"Sebentar Sung Mi. Aku belum menemukan buku yang dimaksud oleh dosenku itu." Ucap Siwon, pemuda tampan yang tadi menjemput Sung Mi di sekolahnya.

Setelah menjemput Sung Mi di sekolahnya, Siwon mengajak Sung Mi ke sebuah mal untuk menemaninya. Tapi, entah apa penyebabnya, wajah Sung Mi yang tadinya ceria, berubah menjadi suram sejak ia datang ke mal ini.

"Hei, lihat, dia tampan sekali bukan? Aaahhh, aku mau jadi kekasihnya."

"Dia mirip dengan member Super Junior. Tampan sekali."

"Apakah dia malaikat? Benar-benar tampan."

"Tampan tampan! Apanya yang tampan?! Dasar genit!" Gerutu Sung Mi saat mendengar pujian gadis-gadis di toko buku tersebut.

'Bruk'

"Aaahh! Tuan maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya seorang gadis yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan Siwon. Saking khawatirnya (ralat!) saking terpesonanya ia pada Siwon, ia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyentuh Siwon.

"Aaaahh,, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Siwon ramah.

'_Apa-apaan mereka berdua? Dasar genit! Awas saja kau Choi gila!_' Batin Sung Mi. Wajahnya yang suram pun semakin suram. Aura disekelilingnya juga mendadak horor membuat pengunjung wanita di toko buku itu bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Jika kau belum selesai juga, maka aku pulang sekarang! Aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku!" Ketus Sung Mi. Ia meninggalkan Siwon sambil menghentakkan kakinya sebal.

"Hei hei hei! Ahn Sung Mi! Tunggu aku! Kita bahkan belum makan." Ucap Siwon mengejar Sung Mi. Sung Mi yang dikejar malah mempercepat jalannya. Bibir mungilnya terus saja menggerutu.

'Bruukkk'

"Haaaiiisshh. Siapa yang berani menab... Kau?!"

"Eeh?! Sung Mi _noona_. Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini." Ucap seseorang yang baru saja menabrak Sung Mi.

"Hei Byun Baek Hyun! Sedang apa kau? Ehh! Sung Mi _noona_?" Sapa Jong Dae pada Sung Mi.

"Ahn Sung Mi, kenapa jalanmu cepat sekaa... Siapa mereka?" Tanya Siwon heran yang melihat dua orang_namja_ sedang mengobrol dengan Sung Mi.

"Hei bebek Kim! Aku pinjam kawanmu sebentar! Dan kau Byun Baek Hyun! Tak ada penolakan, atau kau rasakan akibatnya besok!" Ancam Sung Mi pada Baek Hyun, _namja_ yang menabraknya tadi. Bukannya takut, Baek Hyun malah tersenyum lebar mendengar perintah Sung Mi.

"Baiklah _noona_. Jong Dae! Kau pulanglah dulu." Ucap Baek Hyun pada Jong Dae.

"Baiklah. _noona_, aku pulang dulu." Pamit Jong Dae sopan, tak lupa ia membungkukkan badannya pada Sung Mi dan Siwon sebelum ia beranjak.

"Bawa tasku!" Perintah Sung Mi sambil melempar tasnya hingga mengenai wajah Baek Hyun.

"Baik _noona_. Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Baek Hyun pada Sung Mi sambil mengusap hidungnya yang terkena lemparan tas Sung Mi.

"Tak usah banyak tanya! Kau ikut aku atau kau akan dihukum oleh teman-temanku!" Ketus Sung Mi. Mereka terus mengobrol, lebih tepatnya Sung Mi memerintah dan Baek Hyun hanya berkata 'baik _noona_' dan 'iya _noona_', hingga ia melupakan seseorang yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

"EHEEEM!"

"Apa?!" Tanya Sung Mi saat mendengar Siwon berdehem.

"Kau tak lapar? Ayo kita makan dulu." Ajak Siwon yang langsung menggandeng tangan Sung Mi.

"Le-lepaskan tanganku!" Bentak Sung Mi ketus, namun berkebalikan dengan rona _pink_ yang menghiasi pipi Sung Mi. Siwon mengernyit heran, _'sejak kapan ia bersikap ketus padaku?_' Batin Siwon heran akan sikap Sung Mi yang mendadak ketus terhadapnya.

"K-kau jalanlah duluan _oppa_. Byun Eyeliner cepat kau ikut aku!" Ucap Sung Mi sambil menarik kerah belakang_blazer_ Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun yang tak siap langsung terhuyung kebelakang dan hampir terjatuh.

'_Sial! Berani-beraninya si Byun Byun itu membuat Sung Mi mengacuhkanku. Awas kau bocah!_' Batin Siwon yang berjalan di depan mereka. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa perasaannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Wajah tampannya terlihat seperti kecoa sakit perut. Sedangkan Sung Mi malah sibuk menggeret Baek Hyun seperti sedang menggeret koper. Mereka terus berjalan seperti itu hingga mereka sampai di rumah makan _fast food_favorit Sung Mi.

"Kau mau pesan apa Sung Mi?" Tanya Siwon lembut pada Sung Mi.

"Byun! Geretkan kursiku, bersihkan kursiku dengan tisu! Mejanya juga!" Bukannya menjawab Siwon, Sung Mi malah sibuk memberi perintah pada asisten abadinya ini.

"Baik _noona_." Dengan patuh Baek Hyun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sung Mi. Baek Hyun sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bahkan, ia sangat senang, karena dengan begini, ia bisa selalu dekat dengan _noona_ favoritnya itu.

"Sung Mi, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Nada bicaranya tetap lembut. Berkebalikan dengan suasana hatinya.

"Byun, pesankan aku _burger jumbo_, _spagetti_, kentang goreng, dan _soft drink_. Kau mau pesan apa _oppa_?" Ucap Sung Mi setelah ia duduk.

"_Spagetti _dan_ soft drink_ saja, eemm?"

"Baek Hyun. Panggil saja Baek Hyun, _hyung_." Ucap baek Hyun pada Siwon ramah. Ia pun pergi untuk memesan makanan.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Siwon pada Sung Mi.

"Adik kelasku. Merangkap asisten pribadiku. Kenapa _oppa_?" Tanya Sung Mi.

"Tak apa. Kau terlihat dekat sekali dengannya."

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Tanya Sung Mi santai.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja." Jawab Siwon terbata.

"Aaah. Mengaku saja. Daritadi sejak Baek Hyun datang, wajahmu langsung berubah seperti doraemon yang kehilangan dorayaki-nya." Goda Sung Mi membuat Siwon _shock_. _'Bagaimana bisa dia..._' Batin Siwon heran. Ia hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berubah, _smirk_ terukir di bibirnya.

"Lalu? Apa bedanya denganmu nona Ahn? Sejak kita tiba wajahmu cemberut seperti kodok yang akan melahirkan. Apa kau cemburu karena banyak yang menggodaku tadi?" Siwon berbalik menggoda Sung Mi. Kini Sung Mi-lah yang wajahnya berubah _shock_. Jangan lupakan rona merah di pipinya yang membuatnya nampak semakin manis dimata Siwon.

"Aa-apa yang kau katakan? A-aku hanya bosan tadi!"

"Sudah, mengaku saja. Lihat lah, wajahmu merah. Hahahahaha." Ejek Siwon.

"Kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan _oppa_! Kau yang cemburu."

"Apa buktinya kalau aku cemburu? Aku kan hanya heran kau bisa dekat dengan adik kelasmu sendiri."

"Kenapa kau heran?! Wajar kan kalau aku dekat dengan adik kelasku sendiri?! Kenapa kau yang sewot?!"

"Tapi kedekatan kalian itu tidak wajar! Bagaimana bisa dia mau menuruti semua perintahmu? Lagipula jika kau tak cemburu, kenapa dari tadi kau ketus terhadapku?!"

"Itu karena aku bosan Tuan _Ugly_ Choi!"

"Hei! Aku ini tampan!"

"Percaya diri sekali kau?! Dasar kutu buku jelek!"

"Permis..."

"APAAA!" Teriak mereka berdua kompak, hingga membuat Baek Hyun kaget dan nampan yang dibawa nyaris jatuh.

"Ma-maaf aku mengganggu perdebatan kalian. Ini makanan kalian." Ucap Baek Hyun.

"Maaf Baek Hyun. Aku hanya kaget saat kau datang tadi." Ucap Siwon sopan yang hanya dibalas senyum tulus dari Baek Hyun.

"Cepat duduk!" Ucap Sung Mi pada Baek Hyun. Mereka pun akhirnya makan dalam diam. Entah Sung Mi yang kelaparan atau dia sedang emosi, ia makan seperti Hulk yang sedang kelaparan.

Sung Mi tiba-tiba mengiris _burger_nya sebagian, ia menambahkan di dalamnya banyak saus sambal, kentang goreng, dan sedikit _spagetti_ yang ada dipiringnya sedikit hingga _burger_ itu menjadi lebih tebal.

"Hei Byun!" Tanpa aba-aba, Sung Mi memasukkan potongan _burger_ itu ke mulut Baek Hyun hingga mulutnya penuh dan tak bisa tertutup. Sung Mi yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ia mengambil ponselnya, lalu memfoto ekspresi Baek Hyun yang lucu itu.

"Hahahahahah. Lihatlah wajahmu! Lucu sekali. Seperti _Squidward_ yang tersedak garpu di kartun _Sponge Bob_. Hahahaha. Fia dan yang lainnya harus melihat ini. Hahahaha." Ucapnya sambil tertawa lebar.

_'Cantik sekali..._' Batin Baek Hyun sambil berusaha menelan burgernya itu.

"Kau ini. Kasihan dia." Ucap Siwon sambil menahan tawa, ia merasa kasihan dan menyerahkan minumannya pada Baek Hyun.

"Biarkan saja. Eh _oppa_! Kau antar aku langsung ke rumah Kyuhyun _oppa_ ya. Mereka sudah menungguku. Baek Hyun biar ikut saja denganku." Pinta Sung Mi pada Siwon.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi lawan kalian?" Tanya Siwon. Baek Hyun hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan mata berair. Bukan! Bukan karena cemburu. Tapi karena menahan pedas akibat sambal yang ada di _burger_ tadi.

"Siswa Hyundae School. Kau tak perlu menasehatiku. Karena nasehatmu pasti 'berkelahilah dengan hati-hati dan jangan sampai terluka' iya kan?" Tanya Sung Mi. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sung Mi gemas. Sung Mi yang mendapatkan perlakuan mendadak dari Siwon, hanya bisa memerah saja.

_'Kau sungguh lucu.._' Batin Siwon sambil menatap Sung Mi. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan mereka dengan khidmat. Sesekali kedua pria ini melirik ke arah yang sama. Sedangkan yang dilirik, terus saja asyik mengunyah makanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial sial sial! Dasar paku sialan! Bisa-bisanya dia berada disitu! Aaaaarrgghhh..." Seorang _yeoja_ terlihat sedang menggerutu dan menendang ban mobil _Lamborghini-_nya.

"Haaaaiiisssshh.. Kemana anak panda itu?! Apa dia sedang berkumpul dulu dengan para saudaranya di penampungan panda?!" _Yeoja_ itu menggerutu sambil mencoba menelfon temannya. Ia terus berjalan mondar mandir. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Kris masih bersama Seul Ra, Sung Mi bersama Choi tiang itu. Taemin dan yang lainnya sudah di rumah Kyuhyun _oppa_. Haiiissssshhh..." Ucapnya lagi. Ia benar-benar terlihat frustasi.

Lihatlah, rambutnya yang sedari tadi diacak-acak olehnya. Belum lagi raut mukanya yang terlihat seperti benang kusut.

"Fia!" Panggil seseorang dari motor _sport_ birunya.

"_Saem_? Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Fia pada orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Aku baru saja pulang dan tak sengaja lewat sini dan bertemu denganmu. Kau sedang apa? Mobilmu kenapa?"

"Ban mobilku terkena paku sialan itu. Aku sedang menunggu anak panda menjemputku, tapi ia tak juga datang."

"Mau kuantar?"

"Aahh, kau benar Hangeng _saem_. Sebentar, aku telfon bengkel dulu." Ucap Fia. Ia pun menelpon bengkel langganannya.

'_Kau benar-benar gadis yang berbeda Fia..._' Batin Hangeng. Matanya tak berhenti memandang muridnya yang sedang sibuk menelfon itu.

"Hey _saem_ jelek! Kau melamun?" Ucap Fia mengagetkan Hangeng.

"Aahh.. Tidak. Ayo!"

"Aku yang membawa motornya, kau dibelakang. Tak usah protes atau aku tak jadi menumpang denganmu!" Hangeng yang melihat permintaan Fia itu hanya melongo. Pasalnya, jarang sekali ia menemukan gadis yang bisa mengendarai motor _sport_.

"Kenapa kau melamun?! Cepat!" Lagi-lagi Fia mengagetkan gurunya yang tampan itu. Sedetik kemudian Hangeng tersenyum dan turun dari motornya. Fia pun naik ke atas motor _sport_ itu.

"Ayo cepat naik _saem_ jelek! Jangan diam saja!" Hangeng mengacak rambut Fia gemas. Ia melepaskan helmnya dan memakaikannya pada Fia.

"Kau yang mengemudi kan? Sebaiknya kau yang menggunakan helm." Ucapnya lembut sambil memakaikan helmnya. Jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat membuat pipi Fia tiba-tiba memanas, beruntung ia sudah mengenakan helm hingga Hangeng tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang merah seperti bulu _angry bird_ itu. Setelah Hangeng naik, Fia pun langsung melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat hangeng berdoa agar ia bisa selamat dan dapat kembali mengajar di sekolahnya setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaahhh,, sudah sampai." Ucap gadis bersurai hitam itu sambil melepaskan helmnya.

'Brrrrrrrmmmmmm...'

"FIA!" Teriak _namja_ tinggi berwajah seram pada gadis yang baru turun dari motor itu.

"Lho! Hangeng _saem_?" Sapa Tao, _namja_ itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ini. Terima kasih. Sudah _saem_ cepatlah pulang! Sudah malam! _Bye_!" Ucap Fia yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Hangeng serta memeluk keras leher Tao sahabatnya, hingga Tao tidak bisa bernafas.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Dasar anak aneh." Gumam Hangeng sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah murid kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

"Aku dataaaaaanngg!"

"Tao juga dataaaaaaannngg! Fi! Lepaskan! Aku tak bisa bernafas bodoh!" Umpat Tao pada Fia yang masih setia mencekik leher Tao dengan lengannya.

"Biar saja! Siapa suruh kau tak mengangkat telponku! Dasar siluman panda!" Bukannya melepaskan ataupun melonggarkan, Fia malah mempererat cekikannya hingga wajah Tao terlihat sangat mengenaskan sekarang.

"Hentikan Fia! Kau bisa mematahkan lehernya." Ucap Hyunseung yang sedang memangku Hyuna.

"Hei kecil! Kau tak lihat, wajahnya sudah seperti panda yang akan bertelur. Cepat lepaskan."

Kini Kibum yang berbicara. Fia pun melepaskan cekikannya dengan tidak ikhlas. _Mood_nya masih belum 100 persen baik gara-gara Tao yang tak menjawab telponnya tadi, hingga ia terpaksa diantar oleh Hangeng _saem_.

"Tinggal Sung Mi yang belum datang. Kemana anak itu?" Kyuhyun, si tuan rumah bertanya pada teman-temannya.

"Ia masih pergi dengan Choi tiang itu. Kencan mungkin." Jawab Fia santai. Ia langsung mengambil duduk diantara Taemin dan Tao.

"Eh Taem! Kau tahu, tadi saat kemari Fia diantar oleh Hangeng _saem_." Perkataan Tao membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung melotot kaget, bahkan Minseok sampai tersedak bakpaonya sendiri. Fia sang korban hanya diam dan men-_death glare_ Tao.

"Yang benar kau, Tao? Aaahh... Kecil! Tak kusangka kau berpacaran dengan '_saem_ jelek'mu itu." Goda Kibum yang membuat wajah Fia semakin merah.

"Ternyata kau berpacaran sebelum tinggimu bertambah 10 cm. Dasar tak konsisten." Kali ini Kris yang menggoda kawannya yang sesama kapten tim basket itu.

"Benarkan apa kataku. Sudahlah, Kau cocok kok dengannya." Taemin tak mau ketinggalan mengejek temannya itu.

"Diam kalian semua! Kris! Akan kugantung kau di ring basket besok! Kibum _oppa_, berani kau berbicara lagi, kubakar motor kesayanganmu itu. Dan kalian berdua! Awas kalian! Kubakar bulu ketiak kalian!" Ancam Fia yang membuat semua tertawa terbahak.

"Minseok _oppa_, berani kau tertawa, kujadikan kau bola sepak untuk tendangan penaltiku besok. Dan kau _KangIn_oppa, kubuang semua koleksi sarung tinjumu itu." Bukannya takut, semua malah semakin terbahak mendengar ancaman Fia. Hyunseung sang ketua hanya tersenyum -jaim- melihat tingkah para anggotanya.

.

.

_Di luar ruangan_

.

.

"Naahh, sudah sampai. _Oppa_, terima kasih ya." Ucap Sung Mi tulus sambil tersenyum pada Siwon.

"Sama-sama. Pulang nanti mau kujemput?" Tawar Siwon.

"Tak usah _oppa_. Lagipula, mobilku ada disini." Tolak Sung Mi halus.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya." Ucap Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Sung Mi sayang.

"Ehem! _Noona_, aku turun duluan yaa. _Hyung_, terima kasih." Ucap Baek Hyun ketus. Cemburu mungkin?

"Baiklah, _oppa_ hati-hati ya. _Bye_!" Sung Mi pun turun dari mobil Siwon dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun. Bersama Baek Hyun tentunya.

"Aku dataaaannngg" Sung Mi, anggota terakhir yang mereka tunggu pun akhirnya datang juga.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang heran melihat sesorang yang datang bersama Sung Mi.

"Asisten pribadiku. Tadi aku bertemu. Ya sudah, aku ajak saja." Jawab Sung Mi santai. Baek Hyun yang tak tahu urusan mereka memilih bungkam, karena takut melihat wajah para seniornya.

"Baik. Sekarang bagaimana Kyu? Mereka mengatakan apa?" Hyunseung bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu anggota dari mereka. Hanya saja, karena otaknya yang terlalu pintar, ia mengikuti program akselerasi. Hingga ia menempuh sekolah SMA-nya hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun.

"Mereka menunggu kita di gudang kosong tempat kita biasa bertemu. Mereka mengajak duel seperti biasanya. Dan sasarannya, seperti biasa, Fia dan Kibum." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Haaaahh?! Kenapa aku?"

"Kau tak ingat? Kau kan hampir mematahkan tangan Kai waktu itu?" Jelas Taemin, Fia hanya ber 'oh' ria saja.

"Tapi aku tak yakin dengan pertarungan ini. Firasatku mengatakan, mereka akan balas dendam. Bukan hanya sekedar duel. Karena yang menelponku bukan Yesung, ketuanya. Tapi Sehun. Anggota termuda mereka. Sahabat Kai." Jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Lebih baik kita langsung menemui mereka. Agar kita tahu apa rencana mereka sebenarnya." Kali ini Hyuna yang berbicara dan diangguki oleh semuanya.

"Kenapa tak lapor polisi saja? Sepertinya mereka terlalu berbahaya."

'Plaaaaakkkk'

"Kau diam saja Byun Baek Hyun! Kalau kita lapor polisi, maka kita juga akan ditangkap bodoh!" Ucap Sung Mi setelah memukul kepala Baek Hyun dengan penuh cinta. Sedangkan Baek Hyun hanya nyengir sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita bersiap sekarang. Sung Mi, ganti seragammu. Kau Baek Hyun! Ikutlah. Kau tak perlu ikut berkelahi. Bantu kami mengawasi gerak gerik mereka. Mengerti?" Ucap Hyunseung. Sebagai ketua senior, dia memang dikenal sebagai ketua yang tegas dan berwibawa, walaupun sisi kejamnya masih mendominasi. Tidak seperti Kris, yang terkenal kasar dan hobi memalak siswa siswi lainnya.

Setelah mendengar perintah dari Hyunseung, para anggotanya pun bersiap-siap. Baek Hyun yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menurut walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit takut. Mereka pun berangkat ke tempat yang dijanjikan. Taemin dan Sung Mi dengan _Aston Martin One_-nya, Tao dan Fia dengan _Bugatti_ milik Tao, KangIn dan Kyuhyun dengan _Ferrary Enzo_ merah milik KangIn, Minseok dengan _Lykan hypersport_-nya, Hyunseung dan Hyuna dengan _Lamborghini Aventador_ merah-nya, Kibum dengan motor _sport ducati_ tercintanya, sedangkan Kris dan Baek Hyun dengan _Hennesey Venom GT Spyder_ milik Kris.

"Kenapa aku harus bersama si tiang listrik ini? Kenapa Sung Mi _noona_ bersama Taemin _sunbae_ satu mobil? Harusnya kan aku." Gerutu Baek Hyun.

"Mengatakan sesuatu tuan Byun?" Tanya Kris.

"A-aah, tidak _sunbae_." Jawab Baek Hyun yang takut setelah melihat tatapan tajam Kris. Ia pun menaiki mobil Kris dan melaju bersama mobil-mobil mewah milik teman-temannya menuju lokasi.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali mereka? Sehun! Benar mereka menyuruh kita kesini?" _Namja_ berambut hitam berkepala besar itu pada temannya yang berkulit seputih _snow white_ itu.

"Benar _hyung_. Tadi Kyuhyun menyuruh kita ke gudang ini. Benar kan Kai?"

"Benar yang dikatakan Sehun, _hyung_." Jawab Kai pada Yesung, _namja_ yang bertanya tadi.

"Mau apa mereka tiba-tiba menantang kita. Dan juga, untuk apa pagi tadi mereka menghajar teman kita?" Tanya_namja_ bernama Himchan ini pada teman-temannya. Sehun dan Kai yang mendengar teman-temannya bingung, hanya bisa diam dan ber-_smirk_ ria saja.

'Ciiiiiiitttt'

Kedatangan 6 mobil _sport_ dan 1 motor _sport_ membuat segerombolan _namja_ yang sejak tadi mengobrol langsung berdiri. Mereka memandang Hyunseung cs yang baru saja datang itu dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Akhirnya, kalian datang juga. Lama tidak bertemu Hyunseung." Sapa Yesung, ketua genk yang menunggu Hyunseung cs sedari tadi.

"Tak usah basa basi, apa mau kalian sekarang?" Tanya Hyunseung emosi.

"Sudah _hyung_, tak usah banyak bicara. Serang saja mereka!" Seru Sehun pada ketuanya itu.

"Kau kira kami tak ingin menghajarmu?! Dasar albino!" Umpat Hyuna pada Sehun, yang menurutnya kebanyakan gaya itu.

"Yongguk, JunHong, Himchan, Sehun, Kai kalian lawan bagian kanan. Aku, Wook, Jinki, Chanyeol, dan Jonghyun lawan di sebelah kiri. Sekarang!" Perintah Yesung. Anak buahnya pun dengan sigap berlari menuju lawan mereka masing-masing.

"Berpencar! Sekarang!" Teriak Hyunseung. Teman-temannya pun langsung berpencar dari posisi mereka dan langsung menghadapi lawan mereka masing-masing.

"Halo manis. Lama kita tak bertarung bersama. Sekarang, jangan harap kau dapat mematahkan tanganku lagi ya manis."

"Diam kau pantat wajan!" Umpat Fia pada Kai lawannya. Baku hantam antar mereka pun tak terelakan lagi. Baik Fia maupun Kai, sama-sama kuat. Walaupun perbedaan postur tubuh mereka terbilang cukup jauh.

Baek Hyun yang melihat dari jauh, hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat para _sunbae_-nya berkelahi seperti itu. Matanya tak lepas dari Sung Mi. Gadis manis itu berkelahi dengan cukup baik. Kemampuan karatenya memang tak diragukan lagi. Bahkan, Chanyeol, lawannya yang tinggi badannya menyamai Kris, sedikit kewalahan melawan Sung Mi.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat Sung Mi terkena satu pukulan di pipinya. Membuat ia terperanjat dari duduknya.

"Aku harus membantu Sung Mi _noona_. Lagipula aku juga bisa hapkido. Ya! Aku harus membantu _noona_ cantikku." Baek Hyun pun berlari menuju Sung Mi, berniat membantunya.

"_Noona_...!" Teriak Baek Hyun dari kejauhan.

"Wah wah wah... Lihatlah. Ada pahlawan kemalaman ternyata disini." Ejek Chanyeol yang melihat Baek Hyun berjalan kearah mereka dan bersiap menyerang Chanyeol.

"Sedang apa kau?!" Bentak Sung Mi yang melihat Baek Hyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecut melihat tingkah Baek Hyun.

"Membantu _noona_." Jawab Baek Hyun enteng.

"Sudah selesai berbincangnya? Rasakan ini..." Chanyeol melayangkan pukulannya. Baek Hyun yang belum siap, tidak sempat menghindar hingga ia terkena pukulan di wajahnya.

"Sialan kau!" Kali ini Sung Mi berhasil memukul wajah tampan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hendak membalas Sung Mi, namun

'Bruuuuuukk'

Pukulannya malah mengenai Baek Hyun yang mencoba melindungi Sung Mi hingga ia pingsan. Sung Mi yang melihat Baek Hyun hanya menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Sung Mi! Kau bawa Baek Hyun! Chanyeol biar aku yang urus!" Minseok yang melihat Baek Hyun pingsan, menyuruh Sung Mi untuk membawanya. Setelah membuat Yongguk terkapar, Minseok beralih melawan Chanyeol. Sung Mi pun dengan sigap membawa Baek Hyun pergi dengan mobilnya.

"Kemampuanmu memang tak bisa diremehkan ya manis." Ucap Kai yang sedang berhadapan dengan Fia. Wajahnya terlihat mengenaskan. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan lebam hasil karya dari Fia. Tak beda jauh dengan wajah Fia.

"Tutup mulutmu _Black_Jjong!" Ucap Fia. Perkelahian pun terus berlanjut. Tanpa Fia sadari, Kai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"AWAS!"

'Praaanngg'

"HANGENG SAEM!" Teriak Fia. Hangeng yang tadi melihat Kai mengeluarkan pisau, langsung mendorong Fia menjauh hingga lengannya sendiri yang terkena pisau. Semua anggota menghentikan perkelahian mereka setelah mendengar suara pisau terjatuh.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau ingin mencelakai anggota kami?! Perjanjiannya tidak menggunakan senjata kan?!" Pekik Kris setelah melihat Fia yang membantu Hangeng yang terluka.

"Kai! Apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau menggunakan pisau?" Yesung sang ketua bertanya pada Kai, namun Kai hanya diam saja tak menjawab.

"Kali ini aku bertanya. Benar kau yang mengundang kami bertemu di gudang ini Yesung?"

Kyuhyun, orang pertama yang mendapat telpon dari Sehun bertanya pada Yesung.

"Bukankah kalian yang mengundang kami kesini? Sehun? Benar itu yang kau katakan bukan?"

Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sehun hanya diam, sama seperti Kai.

"Lalu tadi pagi, benarkah kalian ber-empat, menghajar siswa dari sekolah kami?" Ryeowook bertanya sambil menunjuk Kibum, Fia, Tao, dan Minseok.

"Kau salah! Kami memang berkelahi pagi ini. Tapi lawan kami, siswa dari Sungjae school." Ucapan Minseok membuat Yesung cs melongo tak percaya.

"Dan satu lagi. Yang mengundang kami kemari adalah Sehun. Ia menelpon Kyuhyun, dan mengatakan bahwa kau mengundang kami ke tempat ini." Ucap Hyunseung yang membuat Yesung cs semakin tak percaya.

"Maafkan kami. Sepertinya ini semua hanya kesalah pahaman. Sehun dan Kai biar kami yang urus. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf." Ucap Yesung pada Hyunseung.

"Tak masalah. Selesaikan baik-baik. Jangan gunakan kekerasan pada anggotamu sendiri. Lain kali, kita berduel lagi." Ucap Hyunseung tulus pada Yesung. Mereka pun bersalaman terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hyunseung cs.

"Ayo anak nakal. Kalian harus jelaskan semua ini pada kami." Ucap Ryeowook ala ibu-ibu sambil menjewer telinga Sehun dan Kai. Semua pun tertawa melihat ulah Ryeowook-Sehun-Kai itu.

"Oke! Kalian boleh pulang sekarang. _Saem_! Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan teman kami." Ucap Hyunseung selaku ketua mereka. Tao dan Taemin yang melihat Fia dan Hangeng hanya bersiul tak jelas, tak takut dengan_death glare_ yang diberikan oleh Fia.

"Tak masalah. Aku juga tak sengaja melihatnya. Kalian pulanglah, istirahat. Fia biar aku yang antar." Ucap Hangeng yang diangguki oleh murid-muridnya itu.

"Hei pendek! Ingat! 10 centi dulu!" Goda Kris yang membuat mata Fia membesar.

"KECIL! Kita duluan yaa!" Goda Taemin dan Tao sambil ber-_high five_. Mereka semua akhirnya pergi menggunakan kendaraan mereka masing-masing, meninggalkan Fia dan Hangeng. Tak lama, dua orang yang tersisa juga ikut. Meninggalkan gudang tua itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kali ini alasan apa lagi _saem_ jelek? Sedang berjalan-jalan, dan tak sengaja melihat kami berkelahi?" Fia bertanya ketus pada Hangeng. Dengan telaten ia membersihkan dan mengobati lengan Hangeng yang terluka tadi.

"Aaaaaarrrssshh.. Pelan-pelan Fia." Ringis Hangeng saat Fia menekan lukanya terlalu kuat. Sejak perkelahian usai, mereka berdua berada di _apartment_ Hangeng, karena Fia takut akan dimarahi oleh mama dan kedua adiknya.

"Haaaaiiisss... Aku bukan suster _saem_ jelek! Siapa suruh kau tak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit!" Ucap Fia sebal. Hangeng yang melihat wajah serius Fia, hanya tersenyum tak jelas.

"Ini bukan di sekolah Fi. Jangan panggil aku s_aem_ saat diluar sekolah."

"Lalu? Aku harus memanggilmu apa? _Grandpa? Harabeoji? Samchon? Uncle?_"

"Hey aku tak setua itu! Umurku masih 23 tahun. Panggil aku _gege _atau_ oppa_." Ucap Hangeng tak terima.

"Jangan harap!" Ucap Fia sambil memukul luka Hangeng.

"AAAWW..! Sakit Fi!" Pekik Hangeng sambil memegang tangan Fia yang memukulnya tadi. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Suasana pun mendadak hening. Perlahan, sambil tetap memandang Fia, Hangeng memajukan wajahnya, hingga

"_Saem_? Perutku sakit." Ucap Fia memecahkan keheningan. Hangeng pun reflek memundurkan wajahnya.

"Dimana kamar mandinya?" Tanya Fia lagi sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Disana." Fia pun langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Hangeng yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat megingat tindakannya tadi. '_Hampir saja.._' Batin Hangeng.

'Ceklek'

"Huaaaaahh.. Legaaaa..." Ucap Fia saat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"_Saem_, aku pulang ya. Kau istirahatlah."

"Ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kau menginap saja. Besok pagi kau ada jadwal latihan panjat tebing kan? Besok aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Hangeng.

"Benar juga katamu. Kalau begitu, aku tidur dulu. Aku mengantuk. Kau tidurlah. Selamat malam." Ucap Fia yang langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. _Apartment_ Hangeng hanya 1 kamar, sehingga ia pikir, biarkan tuan rumah tidur di kamarnya, ia tidur di sofa.

'Greb'

"Eeh! _Saem_, turunkan aku!" Fia yang kaget saat Hangeng menggendongnya secara tiba-tiba langsung meronta minta diturunkan. Tapi Hangeng tetap menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Ia lalu membaringkan Fia diatas kasurnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Fia.

"Tidurlah. Aku tahu kau lelah. Selamat malam." Ucap Hangeng lembut. Ia pun meninggalkan kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Meninggalkan Fia yang masih terbengong diatas kasurnya.

Sedetik kemudian Fia tersenyum.

"Selamat malam _saem_ jelek." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menutup matanya menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoooaaaaammmhhhh..." Seorang _namja_ menguap dengan lebarnya saat merasakan bias cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya.

"Aaaarrrssshh..." Ringisnya saat merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Dimana ini?" Gumamnya heran. Pasalnya, kamar yang ditempatinya ini bukanlah kamar tidurnya. Ia langsung menepuk dahinya saat ia mengingat kejadian kemarin. Saat ia pingsan waktu ingin menolong Sung Mi.

'Ceklek'

Ia langsung berpura-pura tidur kembali saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Terlihat seorang gadis manis yang memasuki kamarnya. Ia membawa nampan yang berisi makanan dan juga baskom yang berisi air.

"Ternyata masih pingsan. Dasar merepotkan." Desis Sung Mi saat melihat Baek Hyun masih tertidur. Ia pun mengambil kain dan membasahinya dengan air yang ada di baskom yang ia bawa. Dengan lembut Sung Mi mengompres luka Baek Hyun. Saat mengompres wajah Baek Hyun, ia melihat ada darah yang mengering di ujung bibir Baek Hyun.

"Bibirmu lucu. Seperti bibir wanita saja." Gumam Sung Mi gemas. Entah karena gemas atau apa, Sung Mi memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup luka di bibir Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun yang semula asyik dengan acara 'pura-pura tidurnya', sontak membuka matanya yang hanya segaris itu lebar-lebar. Saat Sung Mi akan melepaskan bibirnya, Baek Hyun menahan leher Sung Mi dengan tangannya, dan

_Chu_~~

Baek Hyun mencium Sung Mi tepat di bibirnya. Menciumnya lebih dalam. Hal itu tentu saja membuat mata Sung Mi terbelalak lebar. Ia meronta agar Baek Hyun melepaskan ciumannya. Namun nihil. Baek Hyun terus mencium Sung Mi, bahkan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati aktivitas intimnya dengan _noona_ tercintanya ini. Tsk, dasar_namja_.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memandang mereka sendu. Dengan tangan terkepal dan perasaan yang kacau, ia pun meninggalkan kamar yang tak tertutup rapat itu.

'Plaaaaaaakkkk'

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Pekik Sung Mi setelah memukul keras kepala Baek Hyun.

"Ma-maaf _noona_. Tapi mengapa kau menciumku duluan?" Tanya Baek Hyun polos dengan mengerjapkan matanya, _aegyo pose_.

"Aku hanya mencium lukamu bodoh! Tak ada maksud lain! Dan kau malah menciumku. Aaaaiiiisssh..."

"Maaf _noona_. Hehehe." Ucap Baek Hyun sambil nyengir.

"Aaaahh, sudahlah. Sekarang makanlah dulu. Selesai makan, pulanglah. Maaf membuatmu jadi babak belur begini." Ucap Sung Mi. Baek Hyun pun tersenyum sumringah dan memakan sarapannya.

'Lucky_! Aku mendapatkan _morning kiss_ beserta sarapan yang diantar langsung oleh Sung Mi noona! _Yippie_!_' Sorak Baek Hyun dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati dijalan!" Teriak Sung Mi saat Baek Hyun meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Maaf _oppa_. Kau menunggu lama ya?" Tanya Sung Mi pada Siwon yang sudah menunggunya.

Hari ini jadwal mereka berdua belajar bersama. Siwon adalah guru _private_ Matematika Sung Mi.

"Hhmmmm..." Gumam Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Sung Mi.

"Sebentar, aku ambil bukuku dulu."

"Hhmmmm..."

'Tumben sekali?' Batin Sung Mi heran. Tak biasanya Siwon bersikap cuek seperti itu. Ia pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil bukunya.

Mereka pun belajar. Seperti biasa, Siwon menyuruh Sung Mi mengerjakan soal-soal yang ia berikan. Namun anehnya, Siwon tak menjelaskan terlebih dahulu rumus-rumusnya. Sung Mi yang tak tahu, mencoba bertanya. Tapi, malah dijawab ketus oleh Siwon. Bahkan hari ini, Siwon tak segan-segan membentak Sung Mi.

"_Oppa_! Aku tak paham. Ajari aku rumusnya. Aku pusing _oppa_..." Ucap Sung Mi manja. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing melihat angka-angka yang tertulis dibukunya.

"Aku ini bodoh atau apa hah?! Cepat kerjakan! Tak usah manja!" Bentak Siwon. Sung Mi yang dibentak dan dubilang 'bodoh' merasa sakit hati. Matanya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. Sungguh ia tak menyangka Siwon akan bersikap dan berkata sekasar ini padanya.

"Aku tahu! Aku bodoh dan kau pintar! Tak bolehkah si bodoh ini bertanya pada si pintar?!" Pekik Sung Mi. Air matanya pun turun membasahi pipi putihnya. Siwon yang melihat Sung Mi menangis, seketika panik. Tak menyangka kalau omongannya membuat Sung Mi menangis.

'_Bodoh!_' Umpat Siwon dalam hati. Ia pun mendekat kearah Sung Mi. Memeluknya dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja membentakmu. Aku hanya sedikit emosi hari ini. Kumohon maafkan aku." Ucap Siwon lembut. Sung Mi hanya diam dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon.

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh lagi. Aku tak suka." Ucap Sung Mi sedikit tidak jelas. Siwon hanya mengangguk dan terus berusaha memenangkan Sung Mi yang masih terus menangis.

Sesaat kemudian, keadaan kembali seperti semula. Proses belajar mereka pun dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa, seolah kejadian tadi tak pernah terjadi.

'_Sebaiknya aku menyuruh Minho untuk mencari tahu siapa Baek Hyun sebenarnya..._' Batin Siwon sambil terus memandang wajah serius Sung Mi yang sedang mengerjakan soalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Part 3? Entar taun depan yaa xDD**


End file.
